


【佐鸣】不想当哥哥的朋友不是好对象

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Kudos: 7





	【佐鸣】不想当哥哥的朋友不是好对象

宇智波佐助没想到有一天他也能当哥哥。

他习惯了在宇智波鼬这个五好哥哥的羽翼下撒娇，没有什么宠旁人的心思，也不知道怎么样去宠旁人。世界上的人除了鼬，全被他当做是背景板。

但是所有人都对他说，他是漩涡鸣人的哥哥。

“佐助，你比鸣人大三个月，就是他的哥哥了，要照顾好他呀。”

“佐助，我家鸣人就拜托你了噢！”

大人们期待的眼神落在他身上，小小一只团子样的漩涡鸣人也把眼神落到他身上，团子的脸上有两只团子似的眼睛，湛蓝湛蓝的，好奇地打量他。

如果这只眼睛会流泪。佐助恶劣地想。他很快将想法落到了实处，他在众人期待的、善意的目光里，拧了一把漩涡鸣人的脸，小朋友的泪水瞬间吧嗒吧嗒往下落，一副可怜样儿。

佐助心里刚升起几丝愧疚，下一秒胳膊一痛，小朋友咬牙切齿地拧了回来。此刻那张脸上有一种奇妙的和谐，明明哭得很委屈，神情却很凶狠。佐助分不清那是糊了纸的凶狠，还是带了獠牙的委屈，他只能在对方的每一次进攻里找到间隙去反击。

他的所作所为从来不像一个哥哥，他从不对漩涡鸣人好声好气地说话，只会和漩涡鸣人互殴，漩涡鸣人的所作所为自然也不像一个弟弟，他对佐助没有半分尊敬，只想跟佐助打架。

佐助想世界上大概只有他跟漩涡鸣人这一对巧合，凭一张嘴说厌恶，其他地方都在叫嚣喜欢。

他保护着他们之间这一点小小的特殊性。

鸣人似乎永远不会成熟，从团子逐渐抽条成手脚修长的年轻人，仍然跟佐助不分场合地玩闹争执，宇智波佐助乐得配合他。

在漫长的学生生涯里，两人都交过女朋友，某种意义上来说他们和女朋友相处愉快，只不过最终都以同一个理由分手——“我觉得我在你心里比不过漩涡鸣人（宇智波佐助）”。

两人吃拉面的时候说起这件事，鸣人拍桌而起，险些把面拍佐助脸上去。

“这有什么好比较的，佐助是我最好的朋友啊！”

佐助点点头表示赞同:“是没什么好比较，你是弟弟。”

鸣人一愣:“你才是弟弟！”

“我是你哥。”佐助唆了一口面，热气争先恐后地往他脸上涌，雪白的面颊被蒸得红扑扑，漩涡鸣人看看佐助又看看拉面，咽了口唾沫，竟然觉得佐助比拉面还能勾起他的食欲。

他晃晃脑袋把这危险的遐想赶走，下意识还嘴:“我是你哥！佐助弟弟。”

佐助喉咙里发出一声无异议的闷哼，他懒得跟鸣人争，鸣人向来是没人理他也能说得出话的人，他一边说垃圾话一边瞟两眼佐助的脸，佐助的嘴唇被辣肿了，像朵盛开到极点的花，红得很艳丽，里边儿的色彩饱满到快溢出来。

落了几滴红，就是雪地里红艳艳的血。

鸣人忍不住想，佐助长得真好看，不管男生女生，他都没有见过比佐助好看的。

“哥！”店外突然传来一声脆生生的呼唤，两人顿了顿，循声看去，是个小蘑菇头拽着兄长想进店来吃面。

佐助看向鸣人:“你叫句哥来听听。”

鸣人当然不，佐助却好像在这件事情上得了趣，隔三差五有事没事就要逗鸣人喊哥哥，有一回两家吃饭，聊起双方家里两个青梅竹马的精神小伙，玖辛奈说:“说起来佐助一直照顾我们家鸣人，鸣人要喊哥哥噢。”

“对，叫哥哥。”佐助附和，腮边憋着一股笑。

鸣人只差把脖子扭到天上去，在他心里喊佐助哥哥等同于对佐助示弱，漩涡鸣人，一个决不轻易示弱的男子。

美琴挼了两把鸣人的头发，看着小孩儿从耳朵根红到脖子，笑眯眯地说:“鸣人今天要不要留下和佐助睡呀？”

“不要！”“别！”

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助异口同声，玖辛奈不认为鸣人真的不愿意留下来，美琴当然也知道佐助面对鸣人的时候最不坦率，两个女人相视一笑，当即把这事定下来。

小时候鸣人和佐助倒是经常睡在一块儿，通常是打着打着就跟八爪鱼似的互相缠绕，第二天醒来又打起来。

不知道哪一天，不知道是谁先说的拒绝，总之上回躺一张床上估计还得追溯到七八年前。

鸣人进浴室洗澡了，宇智波佐助躺在床上思考人生，明明可以让漩涡鸣人睡客房，他妈非要他俩挤一张床，美其名曰“联络感情。”

佐助蹙眉:“我跟他感情可好了。”

美琴:“……还可以更好噢。”

结果漩涡鸣人那个傻子一进他房间就开始大惊小怪:“哇佐助！你的房间和十年前一模一样！为什么还是西红柿被套啊！半夜醒了不会被馋哭吗！

“佐助佐助！球队海报你还留着啊！还有这两盆仙人球你从来不浇水怎么能活这么久！嗯……肯定是美琴阿姨浇的……

“佐助！……”

没完没了。

“吱呀——”浴室门开了，果然下一秒漩涡鸣人轻快的声音迅速占领佐助的卧室，“佐助，浴室里……哎呀！”

在漩涡鸣人跟地面亲密接触的前一秒，佐助堪堪捞住了他，鸣人勾上佐助的脖子迅速起身，淡淡的沐浴液香味从佐助鼻尖飘过，佐助一眼便扫到漩涡鸣人后颈上湿哒哒往下滑的水珠，弯弯斜斜隐入他的小青蛙睡衣里头。

漩涡鸣人的手臂撞到了书桌，佐助的手还抓着鸣人的胳膊，他稍微使劲，那还算结实的胳膊上红了一大片，鸣人倒吸了一口气:“嘶……疼。”

不妙。

  
理智告诉他该放开手给漩涡鸣人涂点药，手却越握越紧，想让他更疼、最好疼哭，疼得哇哇叫唤。

漩涡鸣人甩了甩没甩开:“佐助？”

估计是真疼，不然漩涡鸣人的眼睛不会从天空变成了海，无穷无尽的海浪从漩涡鸣人眼里奔涌向佐助，将他包裹、摇晃，使他在昏黄灯光下不顾一切跃海。

宇智波佐助拽着漩涡鸣人的胳膊将他按倒在床上，绿青蛙睡衣和西红柿被套衬着，说不出来的喜感。

但是他笑不出来。

他们急促地喘息，一个人的胸膛挤压着另一个人的胸膛，两人都不是什么一无所知的小男孩，当然明白此情此景是火车脱了轨还在飞速前进，佐助把头埋在在鸣人颈边深深吸了口气。

“好香。”他说。

鸣人红了脸:“你没洗澡，全是汗味。”

“所以呢，你推开我？”佐助的笑声贴着鸣人的耳窝发出，热气呼得鸣人耳朵边上的皮肤一阵痒意，他掐住鸣人的下巴，径直对着对方的嘴巴啃上去。

鸣人不甘示弱地啃回去，他们唇齿相碰，磕得彼此的嘴巴疼，把口腔里不知道是谁的血液吮吸掉，佐助掐他的下巴，他就揪佐助的头发，疼痛和快感源源不断刺激神经末梢，鸣人被佐助嘬得嘴巴发麻，挣扎着想要逃脱这个吻——如果这算一个吻的话。

佐助终于放过了鸣人的嘴，他拍拍鸣人的脸颊:“亲过你女朋友吗？”

“……”鸣人半睁着眼睛看他，没回答，眼角红艳艳一片，总觉得擦一擦就得掉眼泪。

佐助冷哼一声，双手顺着鸣人的腰线抚摸，他看着挺冷一个人，体温却烫的吓人，滚烫的掌心在鸣人的身体上兴风作浪，鸣人被他摸得舒服的不行，哼哼两声，冷不防被人咬上了胸口，偏偏还不是调情的那种咬，是想生生咬下来的咬。

佐助含着磨了两下:“有没有亲过？”

鸣人只觉得又爽又疼，他推了推佐助的脑袋，佐助咬得更用力:“说没有！”

“没、没有！”  
鸣人昂起脖子，屁股拔凉拔凉的，他的小青蛙被佐助扔到了床下，  
佐助勾起他的膝盖，蹭了蹭他颤巍巍立起来的部位，进去的那一瞬间，佐助抱住他，在他耳边低声说了句话。

鸣人抿唇不想说，佐助撬开他的嘴巴，用大拇指扣住他牙关，指腹揉了两下充血的唇瓣，漩涡鸣人不情不愿地别过脸，却在他不间断的攻势下，终于对上他漆黑的眸子，带着哭腔喊他:“哥哥……”

佐助在某些时候难免幻想过如果鸣人喊他哥哥，会是怎么一种情形，以漩涡鸣人的脾气，那一天可能是世界末日。

现在想来，可不就是世界末日，他们两个单独的世界坍塌了，今后并作一起。


End file.
